Ze Caricoa Line
by Dancintune
Summary: Legend of the Three Caballeros Fanfic. Jose Carioca has always been a charmer with women, but he gives all that up on all except one when he meets the girl of his dreams. A beautiful young woman from Texas named Jessica. Please review


The Three Caballeros, Xandra, Ari, April, May, and June were having a day of nothing interesting to do. Nothing going on with Lord Veldrake. So they all decided to go to the beach. It was such a beautiful day. Why waste it? They packed their things and went to the beach. "We did have beaches 500 years ago, but nothing like this." Xandra said. "It's lots of fun. Just give it a chance." June said. They set up their beach gear and began their day of fun. Donald was building a sand castle. Panchito was surfing on the waves. April May and June were texting on their phones. Xandra was relaxing in the sun. And Jose was playing volleyball with a bunch of girls. He was just about to hit it when he fell back and landed on someone else. "Oh my goodness. I am very sorry. Please allow me." Jose said. The person looked up. It was a woman. She had dark curly hair with a white sunhat, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black halter swimsuit, cat eye sunglasses, black and white striped sandals, and gold hoop earrings. She took off her sunglasses. "That's alright. No harm done." She said, with a sweet western accent. Jose took her hand and helped her up. "Well, I certainly am glad I bumped into such a beauty such as yourself." He said. She smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. Jose Carioca at your service, my dear." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "And what might your name be?" He asked. "Jessica. Jessica Crane." She said. "Jessica. A name that shines like the beauty who has been given it." Jose said. "Such the charmer. I like you." She said. Jose chuckled. "And that is a lovely accent. I'm guessing you are not from here." He said. "No. I'm from Texas." She said. "I never have been to Texas. But it does sound interesting." He said. Just then, the girls he was playing with called out to him. "I'd better get back to the game. Would you like to play?" He asked. "Oh that's very sweet, but I am sort of in the middle of a book. Maybe some other time." She said. "Very well. Then I hope to see you again, my dear." He said. He kissed her hand and walked away. She sat back in her chair and continued to read. But she continued to give glances at Jose. Jose did the same with her. After a while, Jose returned to where he met Jessica. Only to find that she was gone.

The next morning, Jose wasn't very focused. He kept looking out the window with a day dream look on his face. All he could think about was the girl he met the other day. "Jose? Jose! Earth to Jose!" Donald shouted, waving his hand in front of Jose, but Jose didn't say a word. He didn't even blink. "What is with him? He isn't paying any attention." Panchito said. "Hmmm. Dreaming look, flushed, spaced out, not eating. This is serious." Xandra said. "Do you think he's sick?" Panchito asked. "That's got to be it." Xandra said. "I'd better call a doctor." Donald said. Everyone left the room to get a doctor. Just then, Jose went out for a walk and saw a beautiful young woman sitting by the fountain, reading. She was wearing a pretty sky blue vintage floral dress with pink roses, yellow lilies, and greenery, along with a tan sunhat, white sandals, a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and her curly dark hair in a ponytail. He straightened his jacket and walked over to her. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Jose, what a nice surprise." She said. "Oh, it's you. Why did you go? I tried to find you. Oh this is such wonderful luck. Did you just move in?" He asked. "Oh yes. I just moved in. I live over there." She pointed to the little white house which was right next door to the one that was straight across from the shack. "Lovely house. Well, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood." He said. "Thank you." She said. He sat right next to her. "I am sorry I left. But there was something I had to take care of." She said. "I forgive you, my dear, if you will forgive me for saying you look even more lovely than the last time I saw you and I just had to find you again." He said. "Hold it. Much prettier ladies in town than little ole Jessica. I mean look around ya." She said. Jose moved in closer and took her hand. "No thank you. You have your very own natural beauty that I cannot resist." He said. She blushed.

"You know, every time we run into each other, your wearing a sun hat. If you don't mind, may I please see you without one? I wish to see your beauty in the sun light." Jose said. She smiled and removed her hat. She then looked up at Jose. All he could do was gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. "You are a Venus." He said. She blushed. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" She asked. "I have my ways. You know, this may seem a bit sudden, but I would be honored if you would have dinner with me. What do you say?" He asked. "I'd be happy to. How about tomorrow night?" She asked. "Tomorrow night it is. Ciao Bella." Jose said. He kissed her hand and walked away. She blushed. "Wow. I haven't been here three days and I already have my first date." She said. She then stood up and looked at her dress. "I gotta go find something to wear." She ran to her house.

Jose walked into the shack. "Jose, where were you? We were so worried about you." Xandra said. "No need to worry, my dear. I was just out enjoying the fresh air." Jose said. "So your feeling better?" Panchito asked. "Better? I feel fine. In fact, I feel just amazing. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get ready for my date tomorrow night." He said, going to his room. "A date? Wait a minute. All this was about a girl?" Donald asked. "Oh so that's why he was acting weird. Jose isn't sick. Jose is in love." Xandra said. "That's a surprise, considering he hits on every cute girl he sees." May said. "There is someone for everyone. Even the constant charmers. Eventually, they find that perfect girl and they want her and her alone. That's what's happening to Jose." June said. "Well, it's not like this is a crisis. As long as he keeps the Three Caballeros a secret." Xandra said. The next night, Jose dressed in a nice suit and went to Jessica's house, holding a white rose. He knocked on her door. "Coming." Jessica said from the inside. He waited patiently. The door then opened. "Good evening, my dear." Jose said. He took one look at her and was instantly taken with her. She had on a beautiful dress with a green sweetheart neckline strapless top, a tea length with skirt with pink and purple flowers printed, green heels, pink flower necklace and earrings, a vintage floral purse, and a white lily in her curly hair. "You are an absolute beauty." Jose said. "Thank you." She said. He handed her the rose. "Innocence and purity." She said. "Pardon?" He asked. "That's what the white rose represents. Innocence and purity." She said. "How fascinating. Shall we?" Jose asked, putting out his arm. "We shall." She said, taking his arm. They went to dinner. Jose was, as always, the perfect gentleman to the lovely lady. They had so much fun talking, laughing, and being with each other. When they finished, Jose took her home. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Jose. I will never forget it." Jessica said. "My pleasure. You made this night even more special for me, because I got to be with you." Jose said. She smiled. "You know, it's going to be hard for me to leave." Jose said. "Then how about this to end the date?" She asked. She gave him a kiss. "Good night." She walked into her house. Jose felt his heart. "I'm in love." He said to himself.

The next morning, Jose woke up, got dressed, and danced around the house all happy. Everyone started getting concerned. "So, how did last night go?" April asked. "It was the best night of my life. Jessica is a treasure. Everything about her is truly amazing. She's special." Jose said. "Well, we're glad you had fun. You didn't tell her about the Three Caballeros, did you?" Xandra asked. "Not a word. Only that I live with some dear friends and we have lots of fun together." Jose said. "Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that." She said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will pay Jessica a visit." Jose said, fixing his bow tie. He walked over to Jessica's house and knocked on the door. No answer. Just then, he heard an amazing sound. He followed it to the back of Jessica's house and saw Jessica singing and working in her garden. He quietly listened to her. "You touch my fingertips and my heart is aglow, You bend to kiss my lips and I can't let you go, Maybe I should resist, I'm a fool, I know, But at a time like this, my resistance is low." The minute she finished singing, Jose applauded. She quickly turned around. "Uh good morning?" She said, nervously. "Perfection. Just perfection." Jose said. "What is?" She asked. "Your singing. The way you speak was already beautiful, but your singing...it's like an angel." He said. "Thank you." She said, trembling a little. "Are you alright, dear?" Jose walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry. I just never sang in front of anyone before. Whenever I do, I start trembling and I feel like I want to hide." She said. "Really? The day I met you, you seemed so confident. Like you could withstand anything." He said. "Well, I can. I have been in the rodeo back in Texas for the past 4 years and I could withstand the bulls. But I'm not singing then. I'm catching bulls. But believe me. I'm very gentle with them. If I hurt them, I nurse them back to health." She said. "You have the biggest heart." He said. "Thank you. But singing in front of others is my biggest fear." She said. "My dear, it's understandable if your nervous, but you have a wonderful talent that anyone would love to hear. I know one day you will be able to sing in front of others. And when that time comes, I will be there for you." Jose said. She smiled. "Thank you, Jose." She said. "My pleasure, my flower." He said. Over the next few days, Jose taught Jessica how to be confident and stand in front of others so she can sing. She has been doing so much better. She began growing quite fond of Jose.

One day, Jose and Jessica were relaxing on Jessica's front porch, talking. "Now tell me, Jessica, have you ever been to Baia?" He asked. "No." She said. "Oh I'm so sorry for you. *sighs* Baia. It is like a song in my heart. A song with love and beautiful memories. Que saudades que eu tenho. Ah, Baia. I close my eyes, and I can see it now. I can see the beautiful twilight in the sky. I can feel the breeze from the bay. And I can hear the music, the music of Baia." Jose said. "That was beautiful. I'd love to go." Jessica said. "Well then, let's go." He said, taking her hand and bringing her to the house. "Wait right here." He said. He went inside. "Xandra, I want you to transport me and Jessica to Baia, please?" He asked. "I don't know." Xandra said. "Please." Jose said. "Okay. I will." She said. "Oh thank you." He said, going back outside. "We're on our way, my dear." He said, taking her hands. Xandra snapped her fingers and transported the two to Baia. "Welcome to Baia, Jessica." Jose said. "Oh my. It's amazing." She said. Jose chuckled. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, dear." He said. He lead her all around Baia. There was singing, dancing, and so much fun. They then came across a party. Everyone was dancing. "I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party and live my life. I wanna party and fly high!" Jose started dancing. Jessica watched him happily. He then took her hands, spun her around and dipped her. She smiled, stood up and started dancing, then vocalizing to the song. Jose watched her dance so gracefully with the sun shining down on her. He smiled. And at the end of the day, they enjoyed a beautiful sunset."I had a wing ding time. It's a great place you got here, Jose." Jessica said. "It was my absolute pleasure, my dear." Jose said. He took her hand and kissed it.

The next morning, Jessica was reading a letter from her parents. Jose was walking by and saw the lady outside. "Ah good morning, my dear." He said. She looked up from the letter and smiled. "Morning." She said. Jose walked up to her. "And what are you up to this fine day?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Just reading something from my mom and dad. They're just asking how I'm doing, and telling me what's new with them." She said. "How nice." He said. He picked up the envelope on the ground and noticed the name. "Samuel Crane. The oil tycoon? The richest man in the world?" He asked. She blushed. "Uh yes. That's my dad." She said. "I knew it. I knew you looked familiar. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Because before I came here, I was engaged to another man, who at first was okay with all the money I had, but the week before our wedding, he just felt like he would be doing nothing while I'm the one working. And he was in love with another girl. So he dumped me because I was rich. I guess you could call him old fashioned. He believes its the man's job to work and the woman's job to stay at home, cooking and cleaning. So I came here for a fresh start. I guess I was worried if I told you, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." She said. He raised her chin. "Listen, you having all this wealth makes no difference to me. You are still the same beauty inside and out I have come to know. Nothing will ever change that. And that man has no idea what he was doing. He gave up a radiant beauty such as yourself. Believe me. No matter what, I will stay by you. Always" He said. She smiled. "Oh Jose. Your so sweet." She said, hugging him. He hugged her right back.

After a several weeks, Jose and Jessica spent so much time together. Every moment they spent was a romantic and happy time. "That must be some girl." Donald said. "Oh she is much more than some girl, Donald. She is a gemstone. A treasure. A radiant flower. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since I first saw her. I see her when I go to sleep. I dream of her every night. I hear her voice when I close my eyes. *sighs* I'm in love with her." Jose said, with his hand on his heart. "Awwwwwwww." April, May, and June said. One day, Jessica invited Jose to take a cruise with her on the French Line which would take them to Paris. "I would be delighted, my dear." He said. The day of, they had their bags packed, said goodbye to their friends, and climbed aboard. They both went to their rooms. Which were right next to each other. That night, Jessica dressed in a nice blue strapless tight tea length dress, short black gloves, black shoes, sapphire necklace and earring, and put a diamond hair clip in her curly hair. She took her clutch and went to the ballroom. Jose was sitting by the bar, smoking his cigar when he caught sight of his beautiful friend. He smiled and walked over to her. "Ah, Jessica, boa noite minha beleza." He kissed her hand. "Good evening, Jose." She said, smiling. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "Why yes, you may." She said. They danced together. After a few songs, they stepped outside. "Such a lovely evening." Jose said. "Isn't it?" Jessica said. "Isn't it wonderful sailing on a boat with the world's most beautiful woman and with nothing in sight but Paris?" Jose asked. Jessica smiled. "What's the matter, did someone flip for the french line?" She asked as a joke. "You did, cheri." He chuckled. "Well, it's quite a line." She said. They walked to the railing. "Paris, spring, love. What could be more enchanting?" He asked. "You know, I've never seen Paris. But it's always been a dream of mine to go." She said. "It's a rare gem. Of course, the rarest of all the gems is right here in front of me with her beautiful hazel eyes, charming country accent, and sweet personality." He said. She smiled and blushed. "You're quite the casanova." She said. Jose chuckled. He pulled her close from behind, had his hands on her hands, and she laid her head against him, listening to his heart beat. He then started to sing. "Mon cheri, wait until you see Paris. What a thrill it will be. My Paris, that's what you'll call Paris. If you see her burst with me. You will find the dreams you want to realize. Coming true before your very eyes." He raised her chin up. "Mon cheri, after you see Paris, perhaps you'll stop and take a look at me." He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The next morning, Jessica was humming and dancing around her room. All she thought about was Jose. Then, there was a knock at the door. She opened it. "Miss Crane?" The valet asked. "That's me. What can I do ya for?" Jessica asked. "These are for you." He said, handing her a vase of roses. "Oh thank you." She said, accepting them. She gave the valet a tip and shut the door. "Ain't that sweet?" She said to herself. She took out the card. "To my Texas beauty, always thinking of you. Meet me at the dining hall this instant. Love, Jose." Jessica changed into a nice outfit and went to the dining hall. Jose once again was leaning against the bar, smoking a cigar, and then caught a glance at Jessica walking in. He smiled and walked over to her. "Good morning, my dear." He said. "Morning, honey. Thank you for the roses." She said. "I wish they were diamonds." He said. "Diamonds? Oh there's no need to impress me with diamonds. I'm just as happy with a single flower and a kiss." She said. "Well in that case." He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and placed one of the roses he gave her in his lapel. "Why thank you. Shall we take a seat?" He said. "Of course." She said. They sat down. They got a couple drinks and started talking. Jose knew it was time to tell Jessica how he felt. "Jessica, there is something I need to tell you. Before I met you, I romanced women all the time. But ever since I met you, I haven't looked at another woman. Your the only one I see in my thoughts. I dream about you every night and I always hear your voice when I close my eyes. What I'm trying to say is, I love you." He said. "Jose Carioca, you made this gal from Texas so happy. I love you too. More than anything." She said. Jose got out of his seat, picked her up out of hers and spun her around. He then dipped her and kissed her. She kissed him right back. "And I promise to be loyal and true to you and you alone. Well, besides my friends." Jose said. She laughed a bit. "Of course. You should always stay loyal and true to your friends and family. Now I know my heart chose the right man." She said. They walked outside and took a seat. "You know something? My parents told me to beware of a wolf. I got a smooth talking one right here." She said. Jose chuckled. "I'm not a wolf. I am a lover." He said. He took her arm and started kissing it all the way up. "And only a lover to the most beautiful woman in the world, Cara Mia." He whispered in her ear. "Well, merci." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her right back.

A few days later, Jessica was going down to the pool, when she caught sight of Jose with some other girls. She left in a jealous rage. Jose noticed her walking away. He ran to her. "Jessica, my love. What is the matter?" He asked. She crossed her arms, and gave him an upset look. "I saw you with those women." She said, tearing up. "Oh darling that wasn't what it looked like. I promise you. Please let me explain." He said. Jessica knew that was the mature thing to do. "Okay. What was going on?" She asked. "Seems my reputation as a romancer is worldwide. Considering I have traveled everywhere. The women that were surrounding me knew who I was. And I was explaining to them that I have given up on all that." He said. "Come on, Jose. That's who you are." She said. He took her hands. "Jessica, that was the old me. Everything has changed. You have become more important to me than any woman in the world. *kisses her forehead. Most important." He held her close. She laid her head on his chest. "Your so lovely." He said. "Tomorrow we get to Paris and we will have the time of our lives. Just the two of us." He said. She smiled. "Okay, I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose you." She said. "You never will. Because I love you." He said. "You sure are a smooth Brazilian." She said. Jose chuckled. "True, but love has no nationality. Love is the same all over the world." He said. She smiled. "That smile outshines the sun." He said. "Well, you can see it all you want tonight. I got asked to sing tonight." She said. "Why that's wonderful. I'll be watching front row." He said. That night, Jose took his seat, reserved up front. The show began. There on the stage was his love. Jessica was all dressed up in a purple one shoulder dress, silver strap heels, diamond earrings, a purple sheer scarf around her neck, and her hair neatly arranged in a bun. She began singing. "I'd wait for you I'd slave for you I'd be a beggar or a knave for you If that isn't love, it will have to do Until the real thing comes along." As she sang, Jose felt his heart beating with every word she spoke, every movement she made, and well everything about her. "I'd lie for you I'd cry for you I'd lay my body down and die tor you If that isn't love, it will have to do Until the real thing comes along." When she finished, everyone applauded. She curtsied. Jose climbed up stage, handed her a rose and kissed her. She accepted it and kissed him back.

They finally arrived in Paris. "Look, Jose. There it is." Jessica said. "Indeed." Jose said. "It's more beautiful then I dreamed it would be." She said. "Paris is beautiful, but you are a vision of loveliness." He said, taking her hand. "Oh Jose." She said. Jose pulled her in and kissed her. Throughout their entire week in Paris, there was dinner, dancing, romantic walks, and just plain them being together. On their last day, they had lunch at cute little cafe. "Can you believe it's our last day in Paris?" Jessica asked. "It was an eventful trip. An enchanting, wonderful, romantic time with you." Jose said. He took her hand and kissed it. "I had a wonderful time too. Actually, I got you something." She said. She pulled out a velvet box. Jose opened it and inside was solid gold cuff links with his initials. "My goodness. They're beautiful. Thank you, my darling." He said. He put them on. "I wish I had something to give you." He said. "Well, how about this?" She leaned in and kissed him, and he gladly kissed back. Later, the got their things and boarded the boat. "Au revoir, Paris." Jessica said. "We'll be back again someday. In the meantime, we have all the memories of this week." Jose said. Two days later, they came home. And saw Panchito, Donald, April, May, June, Xandra, and Ari holding up a Welcome Home sign. "Hello, my friends." Jose said. They all joined in on a group hug.

About a week later, Jessica received some surprise visitors. Her parents and her two older brothers. She was so happy to see them. She hasn't seen them since her engagement was called off. She invited them in. Just then, Jose came over. "Good morning, my dear." He said. "Oh Jose. I'm glad your here. There are some people I want you to meet." Jessica said. She took him inside. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jose Carioca. Jose, these are my parents, Samuel and Diana Crane. And these are my brothers Walt and Roy." She said. They all shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Jose." Her father said. "An equal pleasure. Jessica has told me so much about you." Jose said. "Well, she has mentioned you quite a bit in her letters." Her mother said. "Is that so? Well then, I feel like we know each other already." Jose chuckled. They all laughed. They all started talking, laughing, sharing different stories and having a good time. "Well, since your all here, I wanted to tell you. I have been asked to sing at a show hosted by a friend of mine." Jessica said. "My darling, that's wonderful." Jose said. He hugged her. "Good for you, Jess." Walt said. "Way to go, J J." Roy said. "And I want y'all to be there." She said. "Sweetie, we would be happy to come." Her mother said. "We'll be there." Her father said. The day of the show came along. Everyone sat down. The show began. All these women dressed so elegant walked down the flight of stairs singing. And at the top was Jessica. She was all dressed up in a red glittering strapless cocktail dress, red cowgirl boots, a shimmering small scarf around her neck, and her hair curled with a red cowgirl hat. "I saddle up my gear, I ride to find a juicy longhorn Texas steer. I round him up. Knock him down. Tie him before he hots the ground. And cut myself a steak right off his rear. Like any straight shootin hard ridin law bidin gal who came from Texas would do." She sang. Jose watched her with every lasso toss, gun spin, and pretty much everything she did. When she finished, she took a bow and everyone applauded.

A few days after Jessica's family went back to Texas, Jose hasn't seen her since. He was getting very worried. He knocked on her door everyday. Nothing. He then called her everyday. Nothing. He searched all over the New Quackmore Institute. Nothing. He spent most of the days she was gone pacing the floor, hoping she's alright. "Jose, I'm sure Jessica is fine. Besides, she's a tough girl. She can take care of herself." Xandra said. "I know, but I feel it's time for me to...what if she left?" Jose asked. "Okay okay. Breathe in breathe out." April said. Jose did so. Just then, the map flashed. "Oh no. Veldrake is at Niagra Falls. Come, Caballeros." Xandra said. Panchito, Jose, and Donald gathered together. They teleported to Niagra Falls. It was a lovely sight. But the strange thing was everyone was frozen. Not ice frozen, but moving frozen. Like when you hit pause on a DVD player. "That's strange. It's like time stopped." Xandra said. "Ah Caballeros. Glad to see you here. I knew you couldn't keep us waiting." Veldrake said. They began to fight him, but before they could even succeed, Veldrake broke it up. "Hold it. You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" He asked. "Who?" Jose asked. "Her." Veldrake pointed to the falls. There, floating above all tied up, was Jessica. "Jessica! My dear!" Jose shouted. She tried to break free, but couldn't. "I will make a deal. Give me your amulets and I will set her free safe and sound." Veldrake said. "Never!" Donald said. "Well then. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Veldrake said. "No! Don't hurt her." Jose commanded. "Oh please. I saw when you first arrived, you were romancing women everywhere. She's no different." Sheldgoose said. "You are wrong. She is a rarity. I love Jessica Crane and I am going to marry her!" He said. Jessica looked up at him and smiled. "Marry her? Well, then she must mean more to you than those amulets." Veldrake said. They looked at the amulets. "No." He said. "WHAT?! Jessica. Your love. Your only one. Don't you see what I'm doing?!" Veldrake said, angrily. "Yes. And we have also seen what you could do without threats. My love for Jessica is much stronger than any amount of magic you throw at us. And you will never kill her if she has that rope." Jose said. It gave Jessica an idea. She undid the knot on the rope, unwrapped herself, and lassoed Sheldgoose and Veldrake. She was still floating. She tied them up with tricks she uses in a rodeo and dropped them to the ground. "You never mess with a gal from Texas." She said. "It had to be a Texan." Sheldgoose said. Veldrake removed the floating off of her, she fell. But Jose caught her in his arms. "My hero." She hugged him. He set her down. "But what are the Three Caballeros?" She asked. "Well, we can't give her an excuse after what she saw. So I guess I'd better explain." Xandra said. And so she did. She told Jessica everything from the very beginning and everything that happened since her book was opened back up. "Wow. Now that is incredible." Jessica said. "Si, but it needs to be kept a secret." Panchito said. "You can trust me." She said. "Great." Donald said. Jose took Jessica's hands and pulled her away from the others. "Jessica, I really did mean what I said." Jose pulled out a small velvet box. Inside was a ring. "Jessica Crane, I can't live a day without you. The very thought of you brings my spirits up. Your smile, your eyes, you beauty, your voice. Everything about you makes my heart sing. My darling, will you marry me?" He asked. She teared up in happiness. "Jose, your making this gal from Texas the happiest gal in the world. Yes. I will marry you." She said. Jose placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. She kissed him right back. The others smiled.

The entire gang made their way to Texas for the wedding. "My goodness. This place is incredible." Jose said. "Sure is." Jessica said. As they were moving towards her parents' house, they went sight seeing. When they got there, her family was waiting outside. She ran towards them and hugged them. "There's my beautiful little girl." Her father said. "We're so happy for you, sweetheart." Her mother said. "Thanks." Jessica said. Later, Jessica went to their horse and cattle ranch. They watched Jessica rope a cattle in only 14 seconds. "Little Miss Cattle Catcher at the age of 13. And kept that title 5 years in a row." Her father said. "Why did it stop?" Donald asked. "She graduated high school and took on more responsibilities. But good to see she hasn't lost her touch." Her father said. She untied the little cattle and helped him up. "She has a heart of gold." Jose said. "Indeed she does. Your a lucky man to have my daughter." He said. "Thank you. And I intend to make her happy and give her the life she deserves." Jose said. "Good to hear." He said. The night before the wedding, Jose and Jessica were having dinner under the stars. "Tomorrow we will be Mr. and Mrs. Jose Carioca. And the beginning of our happily ever after." Jose said. "Mhmm. And I'm super excited. And a little nervous. But who isn't on their wedding day?" Jessica said. Jose chuckled. "True, I'm a tad nervous as well, but then I tell myself, I am marrying the girl of my dreams. What is there to be nervous about?" He said, taking her hand. She smiled. "Your right." She said. They both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

The big day came. Everyone was getting ready. Jessica was ready. She had on a mini white tassel applique lace front short long back wedding dress, a diamond necklace with matching earrings, an elegant pair of cowgirl boots, her hair up in a curly bun with a small veil draped over her eyes, and a rustic bouquet of sunflowers. "Sweetie, you look beautiful." Her mother said. "Thank you. I'm so excited." Jessica said. The wedding began. Jose stood at the front of the alter. Xandra, April, May, and June walked down the aisle. Then Jessica with her father. Jose gazed upon his beautiful bride. When they reached the front, she hugged her father and joined Jose. "My love, you are a vision." Jose said. "Thank you." She said. "Do you Jose Carioca, take Jessica Crane as your wife in sickness and in health for richer or for poor as long as you both shall live?" Jose smiled at her. "I do." He said. "And do you, Jessica Crane, take Jose Carioca to be your husband in sickness and in health for richer or for poor as long as you both shall live?" Jessica took his hand. "I do." She said. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jose Carioca." Jose spun her around, dipped her and kissed her. She kissed him right back. They made their way back up the aisle. That night, Jessica took Jose, on her horse, to a special place she used to go to growing up. It was in the woods where there was a water fall, flowers, and a willow tree. They sat down under the tree. "I never took anyone here. I kept it a secret from everyone. Even my parents." She said. "Well, I can see why. It is an amazing sight. And it's even more beautiful now." He said, looking at her. "You are smooth." She said, smiling. "Only for you and you alone, my love." He said. "Well, merci." She said. He chuckled. "Oh and darling? I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said. He took her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Their love stayed strong. Forever.

THE END


End file.
